Harry Potter and the Ring of Merlin
by tvkid2471
Summary: Voldemort is still at high and Harry needs to find a way to defeat him. The sorting hat helps Harry find the path to a weapon that will aid Harry in deafeating Voldemort. In Progress


**EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS SOMETHING THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YO DO WITH. CHECK OVER IT AND LOOK IT OVER. HAVE FUN, HAHAHA!**

**Authors note:** I do not own any of the characters it is all J.K. Rowling's……I only own the plot. This is my first story and my first chapter so I didn't make it big. I just wanted to make one so read and review please.

Harry Potter and the Ring of Merlin

"Nooooooooooooooo" shouted Harry as he awoke to yet another nightmare of that dreadful day in the Ministry. It was his fault that Sirius was dead and would never come back, no matter what Dumbledore said. Except that he couldn't blame Dumbledore for what happened that day.

As Hermione said to him once; He always tried to play the hero. And she was right.

Under strict orders from Dumbledore, he was supposed to practice Occlumency every night, but he already new it wasn't going to well. If he kept having these nightmares, he knew the practice was unsuccessful.

Also, he now had other means of getting in touch with the Order members but every time he used it, it hurt his spirit. It was the same type of design as the mirror Sirius had given him last Christmas except it was new.

Besides letting him see Order members, which now included Fred and George, he could also contact Ron and Hermione.

Whenever he saw Hermione, his heart leapt with unexplained joy. He loved her beautiful brown eyes and curly hair. She was so smart and intelligent and always knew what to do in any time of crisis. How could he ever handle being away from her? He contacted her daily in the mirror just to hear her voice. Harry didn't know what to do, should he tell her of his feelings or should he keep it to himself?

Besides the trouble with his love life, he also had the growing threat of Voldemort. He still hadn't told his friends of the prophecy; he was specifically waiting for a personal gathering when they would all be together. It had been 2 weeks since the end of term and he knew it wouldn't be long now before he was sent away from Privet Drive. Forever.

He hasn't talked to Dumbledore except for when he told Harry to continue with Occlumency Something had been bothering Harry though, and it didn't have anything to do with the current situation. Was Dumbledore an animagus? Could he be in this very room right now?

So where did that leave the Boy Who Lived?

Well, right now he was sitting up in his bed from the nightmare he just witnessed. Whenever he woke up, all of these thoughts would come rushing into his mind and he couldn't control it. Of course, that might have been because the world was blurry in front of him, making him dizzy.

'Maybe that's because your glasses aren't on?' Thought Harry while searching for said article of clothing. He finally found his glasses, shoved them on, and searched his room for the mirror. He found it, pointed his wand, which he had found next to his glasses, and simply said, "Harry Potter to Remus Lupin."

"What's up Harry?" said the now older Lupin who was sipping tea while he talked to the younger boy.

"Just wanted to say that everything is going okay here at Privet Drive" replied Harry in a bored tone, glaring at the seemingly content Lupin. He wish he had tea.

Lupin shrugged, wisely ignoring the glare directed at him. "Thanks, you know that we just got finished planning your leave from Privet Drive this morning."

"Really!" Exclaimed a now more excited Harry, "When are you coming to get me?" He stumbled out of his bed, cursing when his foot became caught in a sheet, and limped over to the mirror on the wall.

"Ah…That'll just have to be a surprise like last year was" replied Lupin. He drained his cup, hiding his smile.

"Well, that's not fair, but whatever, I have to go now, bye" said Harry, cutting the conversation short.

"Bye" said Lupin, waving his own wand to close the magic connection.

Harry then pointed his wand at the mirror, repeating the simple chant, and said "Harry Potter to Hermione Granger." The mirror was suddenly filled the view of that beautiful face and sparkling eyes. 'Man do I miss her' said Harry to himself. "Hey Hermy" said Harry, making fun of her name and laughing when she sighed gustily.

"That's not funny Harry," Her cheeks puffed out in irritation, "That giant has probably escaped and roaming the streets by now." Harry could vaguely see her hands waving as she explained, frustrated at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, Hermione, Hagrid is taking pretty good care of him. Never mind that, I just talked to Remus and he said that the Order is planning on picking me up soon." Harry explained, barely able to hold himself still from happiness from the new information.

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione sounding a little too convincing. It also didn't help her case when her lower eyelid twitched on her left eyes.

Harry gave her a suspicious look, that twitch meant she was lying, and said, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Umm… Nothing, nothing at all" replied Hermione, her body suddenly still. "Hey, I have to go now and eat breakfast, but I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Ok, I guess… Bye" said Harry, shaking his head as Hermione waved and repeated "bye" and they both disconnected.

Harry then spent most of the morning thinking of his life and everything that was happening to him. Voldemort was now public and even his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, usually last to know, or admit, to anything magical, had started to notice weird things happening.

There had been tons of muggle disappearances with no plausible explanation, and a few that had been found by authorities seemed to have lost their soul. Harry, of course, knew what this meant: Death Eaters and Dementors. As he was thinking about all of these things, time passed at light speed and when he finally noticed he was hungry, it was time for lunch.

Harry went down the stairs, jumping over the few squeaky ones out of habit, and found lunch just being set on the table. He sat down on his side of the table and everyone gave him "the look", but then resumed eating.

As he was finishing up, he loved dry toast, the doorbell rang. "Get that Boy" said Uncle Vernon and Harry did as he was instructed/ordered to do.

"Mrs. Figg?" Said Harry surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" He cocked an eyebrow at the old cat woman, afraid that she was going to thrown one of her precious felines at him.

"I don't think you're that dumb Harry, the Order sent me to come here." She replied, adjusting the hat perched on her head with care.

"Why?" said a still really confused Harry.

"Can I come inside?" said Mrs. Figg, annoyance evident in her voice at his supposed stupidity.

"Yes, come in" said Harry. He moved out of the way, allowing her in, and closed the door after her.

"Who's at the door Harry?" said Aunt Petunia, "Oh, it's Mrs. Figg!" She smiled, hiding her nosiness in for the moment, and then plunging in head first, "And what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I need someone to help me with my cats and I was wondering if Dudley would like to help?" said Mrs. Figg as she gave Harry a look that suggested he play along.

"No." Petunia's thin fingers landed on Dudley's large shoulders, as if warning him to not accept. "Oh, sorry he is way too busy today, getting ready to practice for his…Flute lessons! But Harry is free, would you like him to help?" she asked coyly.

"Oh yes, definitely." Mrs. Figg nodded, grabbing the boy by the arm, "Harry would be much better anyway, come along Harry" said Mrs. Figg and he left quickly.

"So Mrs. Figg, why do you really need me?" asked Harry after they were safely back indoors.

"We need to discuss how you're leaving" replied Mrs. Figg.

"Really? It's going to be that soon?" replied a now more excited Harry. She nodded in agreement, sighing as he beamed in happiness.

"So" said Mrs. Figg, picking up one of her cats on the way over to her living room, "I know you have been told already that your leave is already planned, but you don't know when."

"Correct" said Harry almost sitting on a cat. The affronted tabby stuck its nose in the air and stalked off, giving him a glare for being so rude.

"Well, you're leaving tonight, it's urgent to get you to Grimmauld place. You see, Sirius left his house to you in the will, and if you don't get to the house, we don't know what will happen. It is full of dark magic and without the rightful owner in residence there have been a lot of crazy things happening. Something about the chain of magic being unbalanced, or some type of nonsense and whatnot."

"Well, that's good news that I'm leaving tonight, but it's not alright that the house has been acting up. I better go pack." Harry said as he was pushing up from the couch, stepping over a cat that had been lying at his feet since he sat down.

"Harry, wait a moment, I have one more thing to discuss. Hermione?" said Mrs. Figg, tilting in her seat to look over the boy's shoulder.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry. He didn't understand that she was looking over him to see someone, he thought she was being senile.

"Yes, Mrs. Figg? Oh, it's Harry!" said a familiar voice coming from the other room.


End file.
